Maniac II
by KyngFysher
Summary: What happens after the Ultra Maniac series? Can the children prove to be just as maniacs as their parents? Get a glimpse into the next generation of Ultra Maniac. Mainly from Anime, but I included Yuta and Sayaka's child anyway.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ULTRA MANIAC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN AMAYA TSUJIAI, CHIYOKO ORIHARA, HIROSHI KAJI, AND ARASHI KIRISHIMA.**

**Maniac II**

**POV-Amaya Tsujiai**

"Hi! My name is Tsujiai Amaya, what's yours?" I said, approaching the house guest. She was a girl about my age, twelve, with long, orange-blonde hair that fell in thick curls down her elegant back. The girl held a quaint expression on her face, dignified and serious in a way. Mama said that this young girl was the daughter of her childhood friend, and the girl was going to study privately with Mama, who was an accomplished witch. We were going to be her host family. I asked Papa about this 'childhood friend' of Mama's, but he was completely clueless.

"Orihara Chiyoko." She finally said, turning her deep green eyes onto mine. I smirked, knowing that this name was only her human label.

"Let's be friends from now on, Chiyoko-chan!" I said. Chiyoko just harrumphed proudly, but I grabbed her hand and was already halfway out the door, ready to frolic and adventure with my new friend.

And that is how I first met my best friend, Chiyoko Orihara.

Of course, most people would chastise me for being casual with the Royal Princess of the Magic Kingdom. However, I really didn't care about Chiyoko's heritage, and she didn't oblige with our friendship, so everything was okay.

Chiyoko has always been a queer child. I've meet her mother, the Royal Queen, and I can clearly see where Chiyoko got most of her looks, and personality. A girl of few words, and mainly magic. She likes to do things her way, and will go to the extreme to make her wishes come true. And that strange interest in dark magic. I never really got used to it. I constantly see Chiyoko mixing potions, punching keys into her minicomputer, messing up, restarting. Often she would ask me to be a 'test subject', but I politely declined, fearing for my life.

Now we were fifteen years old, and in our first year of high school, and actually, Chiyoko's first year in human public school. After three years, Mama suggested human school for Chiyoko to the Royal Queen. The Queen actually accepted this offer, and here I was, laying ground rules for Chiyoko. 1- No magic, 2- no magic, 3- absolutely no magic. Especially no testing on the fellow students, I decided to add. I hope she heard me.

"Alright, Rio, since this is their first day, walk them to school, okay?" Mama said, all cheery. Rio, my human/cat, smiled. He flipped backwards, and turned into a tall, lanky guy, about in his twenties, with shaggy gray hair, a loose white t-shirt, red jeans, and his black collar. Rio's been around with Mama for a while, and since he was a magic cat, he aged like a human, not an animal.

"Alright!" He exited through the open window, while Chiyoko and I went properly went through the door, snapping quick waves at Mama before we took off, running after Rio.

Well, it didn't take long until Rio went way too up ahead, and then I assumed he got caught up in the fish at the grocery store. Well, I knew the way to school anyway, it wasn't too far from Shuei Junior High.

"Chiyoko-chan, hurry or we'll be late!" I called out to her, running ahead. I could hear her pounding footsteps following mine as we closed in on Shuei High, the same school Mama, Papa, and their best friends went to.

"Almost late," the gate staff said, "but since it's your first day of high school, I'll let this pass." I smiled in relief, and with Chiyoko following closely behind, we made our way up to the front door as the gates closed behind us.

"Alright, time to start class!" said Mikami-sensei, putting down the book he was reading, and stroking his short, stubby beard. His eyes scanned the room as he took attendance.

"Kaji Hiroshi." Mikami-sensei said, and then went on to drone out more names. Hiroshi was my childhood friend, due to the fact that our parents were best friends.

"Tsujiai Amaya." Chiyoko was shifting uncomfortably in her seat as more and more of the students were beginning to notice us. I noticed that the boys left lasting glances to her figure.

"Tsujiai Amaya." How normal. Chiyoko was a natural beauty. At this time, Hiroshi turned back to me and gave me a small smirk. I smirked back. He looked like the splitting image of his father, who was Papa's best friend, except he had his mother's light brown, almost gray eyes. Hiroshi was the school heartthrob, and his image was of a cool, but kind honor student who excelled at tennis and baseball, along with me, though I wasn't as good at baseball. Our parents had us play tennis together when we were young. I smiled back at him. I also had begun to suspect that my feelings for him were a little bit more than friends, even though I knew a side that no one else did, a dark side. And I knew, somewhere inside that this feeling had been through a different generation…

"Tsujiai Amaya!" my head snapped up to attention, and my cheeks colored slightly to find that all my classmates were staring at me. I must have looked really stupid. Mikami-sensei was staring at me with a serious expression, but then sighed, as if this has happened many times before. I gave a shy smile. Maybe he recognized Mama's daydreaming habit in me?

"Next time pay more attention." Mikami-sensei finally said before moving on. Hiroshi smirked at me. I stuck out my tongue playfully.

**POV- Chiyoko Orihara**

My name was never called, which I guess was normal for a last-minute student. The sensei got up after attendance, scanning the classroom with his eyes.

"Now, is there anyone new to this school district that would like to introduce themselves?" He said. I sat rock-hard in my seat, until Amaya eased me up.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Orihara Chiyoko." I said finally. Amaya gave me a thumbs-up under her desk to say that I gave a good first impression.

"Ah, welcome to our class, Orihara. I am Mikami-sensei. I hope you have a good time in our class." With that, he eased himself to his seat, his old back clearly giving him some trouble. Amaya muffled her giggles. I glanced over at her suspiciously.

We didn't do much class work that day. I guess in the first day of school in the human world, the first day is mainly speeches of rules, expectations, and some other things I didn't catch on. I noticed Amaya was trying to pay attention, but constantly slipped into her daydreams as usual. I sighed.

Amaya is my best friend, but sometimes she can be a bit queer. She was always silly and playful, wearing her short, jet-black hair in small pigtails, and wearing cute fashion. Her wide, brown eyes constantly smiled, even when her lips weren't. Amaya's personality really wasn't my type to become friends with, but I guess we just clicked, like our mothers. Though I still am disappointed in the fact that she doesn't share my fascination with dark magic, and that she won't help me test out my potions. Neither would Lulu, my pet chameleon, but she was getting pretty old anyway.

And forget about me being the princess of the Magic Kingdom. I have better things to do than be pampered all day long.

After his speech, Mikami-sensei gave us time to get to know each other. He passed out a small assignment, and soon the room was busy with work and human chatter.

"Hey, Amaya!" Hiroshi called over to us. I glanced his way as Amaya waved.

"Ah, Orihara, I didn't expect you be coming to school." I just grunted. I have met Hiroshi over the years since he was Amaya's childhood friend. He's fine; as long as I can be in his presence without getting annoyed it is okay. Hiroshi also knows about me being magic; that's fine too, as long as he doesn't know about my royal title.

"Oh, Chiyoko-chan, meet Kirishima Arashi. You never get to see him because you didn't go to school with us in the past, but he is Hiroshi's best friend." I didn't notice the other boy who followed Hiroshi over, but as I looked up, I felt chills go down my spine. My head snapped up, to look into the eyes of…..my childhood competition.

Arashi grinned.

"Hello again, Chiyo-kun."

In an instant I had my hand grabbing a tuft of his blond hair and slammed his face into the desk.

"That's for not treating the princess like you should, Ara-chan." I hissed into his ear. Back in the Magic Kingdom, Arashi and I competed in EVERYTHING, and Arashi is no easy competitor. It doesn't matter if I am princess to him, because he is the son of a magic genius and a beautiful half-breed. The result: a good- looking boy with blonde hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes, plus the fact that he can give me migraines on a daily basis. Worse yet, Arashi is always one step in front of me, which gives me utter frustration. He even teases me for being like a boy, calling me Chiyo-kun, and I returned the favor with Ara-chan.

"Ne ne, Chiyoko! Calm down!" Amaya tugged uselessly at my smock. I released his hair, and Arashi staggered up, with that same dumb smile on his face. I wanted to smack him, but Hiroshi put himself between my desk and Arashi.

"Whoa, there, you two know each other?" Hiroshi said uneasily. I could tell he was aware of Arashi's magic and my magic clashing.

"Yeah, sure do. Chiyo-kun was the crazy chick who never could get her magic under control." That was it. I raised my fist to hit him straight in the face, regardless of Hiroshi blocking the way, but Amaya grabbed my arm and held it firmly. She shot a look at Arashi.

"Don't deliberately provoke Chiyoko-chan, Arashi-kun! That's mean!" She said, as serious as she could. Arashi just laughed. I guess it was because cute Amaya was actually trying to be serious this time.

**POV- ARASHI KIRISHIMA**

When I saw Chiyoko's face in Shuei High, I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh myself out of the schoolyard; my lip started to bleed a little bit. I mean, Chiyoko, studying, in a human school? So unlikely. Knowing Chiyoko 'Orihara', who couldn't stand humans in general (I guess Hiroshi was an exception) she would probably lose her temper today for some stupid reason and get detention. But I really didn't expect that rash move, slamming my head onto her desk. Ah, Chiyoko-chan, with no temper whatsoever. Haven't changed a bit, but I did find her more beautiful.

Suddenly, Chiyoko-chan excused herself from Hiroshi and Amaya, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the classroom. She shut the door behind us, and then turned to face me, crossing her arms.

"_What_ exactly are you doing here?" She interrogated. I raised my hands innocently, smiling.

"What do you think I am doing, huh, Chiyo-kun? The real question should be why is the Princess Chiyoko Who Cannot Stand Humans doing in a human school?" That was it for her. In an instant, I was up against the wall, Chiyoko holding me up with a firm grasp on my uniform collar, her other hand curled up in a threatening fist.

"I thought you were back at the Magic Kingdom. What exactly are you here for, to test magic on humans, cause mischief, to _reveal _the Magic Kingdom?" she hissed. I just smirked.

"I guess you haven't changed at all, eh? Chiyoko? Still with the burning temper?" Chiyoko slammed her fist directly at my face, but I dodged with ease, and she hit the wall, quite hard. I saw her hand swell up. With an agitated hiss, she dropped me and tended to her red knuckles. I chuckled while she shot me a death glare.

"Always will be the same….always will be my Chiyoko, eh?" I whispered under my breath.

"Ne ne, what do we have here, eh?" Suddenly behind the corner stepped out a smirking teenage girl, followed by two others. The leader had orange hair tied into two spunky pigtails on top of her head, donning a red-white lined tank top and a frilly skirt. One of the other girls, who looked quite like a boy with her orange hair cropped short and a green cap, had her signature blue T with the white B smacked on and green shorts to go with it. The third girl was timid behind her large glasses and her brown, long pigtails, but was pretty in her purple winter dress. I smirked. I knew who they were.

"Pine, Bamboo, Plum? What business do you have here?" I asked slyly. They looked at each other, looked at me, and started laughing.

"_We _came to visit our friend Amaya-chan, when we came across _you _and _Princess._ The real question is what were _you _doing with _Princess Chiyoko?" _Pine said, grinning from ear to ear. I bit my lip and felt my face heating up.

"Why are you three here?" Chiyoko demanded. The trio turned toward Chiyoko and bowed on one knee, simultaneously.

"Your Majesty, we came to check on our dear friend Nina's child. It is important that we check on her, for she is a half-breed living in the human world, plus we have not seen her in a while"-

"ENOUGH! YOU. WILL. GO. BACK. TO. THE. MAGIC. KINGDOM. IMMEDIATELY." Chiyo-kun thundered. They all smiled.

"At your service, your Majesty." All three said, in perfect sync as always. At this point, Mikami-sensei came out of the room.

"Hey, what is happening here"- Mikami-sensei stopped short as he saw Pine, Bamboo, and Plum. His eyebrows narrowed, but then Mikami-sensei's eyes opened wide in horror. He pointed a shaky finger.

"You-you three-din-dino-dinosaur-m-my-locker"- He fell backward, fainting.

"Oh. Is he that one professor…?" Pine started….

"Who I threw thunder balls at…." Bamboo added….

"And he almost caught us too." Plum ended. I raised one eyebrow, confused. Clearly these three had some mischief history with Mikami-sensei.

"Oh, well, I guess we're off!" Pine said, and they turned on their heels, rounded the corner, and in a bright flash of light, I knew they were gone to the Magic Kingdom.

"They better not start rumors about us…." I hear Chiyoko mutter. I smiled, and patted her head.

"Now, now, hothead, let's get back to class, shall we?" I held the door open for her like a kind gentleman would. Hey, things change.

**POV- HIROSHI KAJI**

I was surrounded by magic, and I always wonder what another person would do in my position.

First it was curious Amaya Tsujiai, who was the daughter of my godparents. We grew up together, and did almost everything together. And I really wouldn't admit it to her, but I actually liked her. A lot.

Then it was mischievous Arashi Kirishima, who became my best friend from school, and I found out that he was a wizard studying abroad from the Magic Kingdom. I also found out that he was my godmother's childhood friend's son.

Finally there was Chiyoko Orihara, another Magic Kingdom Witch who I didn't really see often, but she tolerated my presence even though Amaya told me she doesn't particularly like humans that much. I guess I should feel special.

I guess I should feel special anyhow, being one human surrounded by magicians. Outside, people often think of me as a cool, kind honor student who is extremely good at tennis and baseball. I guess they don't see the inside of me. I'm a confused, dark, depressing person. I have to admit that my heart really isn't all that pure. Only Amaya really knows about the inside me. To my surprise, she tolerated me anyway. I didn't even tell her, she just found out. I also have a sneaking suspicion that my godmother also knows about my side too. Sometimes she would look at me funny, and then whisper to my father.

"I wonder what that was all about, huh Hiroshi." Amaya wondered aloud to me, sitting down at her seat. I dragged my chair and my assignment to her desk and worked on the other side of her.

"So I guess Orihara will be going to school now." I said, though my eyes were still on my paper. Amaya nodded.

"Though I am kind of worried about her, Hiroshi," Amaya said, "I am afraid she will lose her temper to these humans and then she might get suspended, or worse, expelled." I nodded.

"You and Orihara are really close." I stated this as if I figured it out for the first time. Amaya put her pencil down and looked at me, curious. I stared back.

"So are you and Arashi-kun." She said. I sighed.

"I don't know, Amaya," I started, "with that reaction from Orihara, and Arashi's history with her, he might just leave me for her, you know. Besides, it's only the first day, and they are spending a decent amount of time in the hallway, eh?" Amaya laughed, and I felt her hand squeeze mine under the desk. I blushed slightly, alarmed, but grinned back at her.

We started to focus on our assignment, but after a few minutes, Amaya leaned over and _gave me a peck on the cheek._

"You've got me, ne Hiroshi?" She whispered. I smiled.

"Whoa, whoa Hiroshi what is going on here? Both of your faces are pretty hot!" Arashi's voice suddenly popped up behind me, and I saw Amaya's face heat up really fast. I just laughed, but my face felt hot too.

"What happened in the hallway, eh Arashi? Chiyoko's face looks red too!" Chiyoko gave me a playful slap on my shoulder, but I didn't mind. Arashi and Chiyoko pulled up chairs and brought over their assignments to Chiyoko's desk, next to us, so we could all work and talk together.

I looked up and saw Amaya smiling at me. I grinned back.

It was going to be a great year.


End file.
